More particularly, although not exclusively, the invention relates to a handheld device which can be used to mash vegetables such as potatoes, pumpkins, sweet potatoes and butternuts.
It is known to provide handheld vegetable mashers comprising a cup-shaped receptacle having a perforated floor and a lever-activated plunger for pushing the soft vegetables against the floor to force extrusion of pulped vegetable material through the perforations.
Such devices are limited to having perforations of a fixed size which may not be suitable for a wide range of vegetables, and are difficult to clean thoroughly.